justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Birthdays
"Just Add Birthdays" is the sixth episode of Season 1. It premiered January 15th, 2015 on Amazon Video. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Zazzle:https://www.zazzle.com/just_add_magic_utensils_notebook-130222708275977226 Synopsis When Kelly and Hannah forget Darbie's birthday, they whip up a surprise sugary feast. But a magical mistake causes it to be a celebration they'll never forget. To undo the magic, Darbie must sneak into one of the scariest places in town. Plot The episode opens with a flashback to six months ago. It's Kelly's birthday, and she still has one more present to open. Becky is going to give her the present, and she suddenly sees the Cookbook on the shelf. Kelly asks her if she's okay, and Becky reassures her that she's fine. It goes to Ms. Silvers in her garden, where she waters just a small plant with purple flowers. It transfers to Jake, as he's flipping through the Cookbook. Darbie enters, and is noticeably upset when the others ignore her. Terri and Scott are downstairs, talking about how they wish they could sit around and do nothing. When Buddy comes downstairs after doing something, Terri says that life got in the way. The Cookbook flips to a picture of a birthday cake, and Kelly and Hannah remember it's Darbie's birthday. In order to get Darbie out of the house, Jake takes Darbie with him to keep Mama P distracted while he looks for spices. But once out of the house, Darbie breaks that she knows Hannah and Kelly forgot. But she understands. When making cookies for Darbie, Hannah and Kelly realize they're out of chocolate chips. Hannah looks and finds a fancier type, so she throws them into the batter. At Mama P's, Darbie attempts to distract Mama P, but ends up piling Jake with more work. Kelly and Hannah put up decorations for Darbie, and then they have some cookies with themselves, Terri, and Scott. They dislike the cookies, thinking they have a terrible aftertaste. Kelly throws them out, and Scott remarks that it's good they didn't bake anything else. Darbie heads back home, where the girls eat the cake. Kelly and Hannah take her to a little kid's playground place. At Kelly's house, Terri and Scott play videogames and crossword puzzles. Buddy asks they're going to take him to Math is Fun, but they decide not to. They ask him for coffee, and when he reminds them he's nine, they look upset. At Mama P's, Jake pretends to look for Mama P's address book, but he really looks in the back and finds a cabinet of magical spices. Becky goes into Ms. Silvers' garden, passing by the purple flowers seen at the beginning of the episode. When Ms. Silvers appears, she pulls a plant out of the garden. Ms. Silvers says those can't help her, and some things can't be undone. When the girls return to Kelly's house, Darbie questions them about whether they're under a magic spell. They mention they made chocolate chip cookies and then threw them out, and Darbie looks into the trash can to find the bag, and realizes they used cocoa nibs Mama P sent over. Then she hears a knock at the door, and finds Ms. Silvers with Becky. Ms. Silvers says that if she hadn't been there while Becky was in the herb garden, who knows what could have happened. Darbie realizes that Terri and Scott were put under the spell too. Jake comes over and gives Hannah and Kelly his KindleFire so they can watch movie. Darbie finds something in the Cookbook that says Merwaldian Dark Cocoa Nibs can only be reversed with Merwaldian White Cocoa Nibs. They realize they must be in Mama P's secret pantry, but Jake insists Darbie goes in there instead. When Mama P's closes up for the night, Jake doesn't lock the door, and Darbie sneaks in. It turns out Hannah and Kelly followed her, and when they enter the secret pantry, Mama P finds them. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker-Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn Recurring Cast * Aiden Lovekamp as Buddy Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina SilversCategory:Episodes Just Add Birthdays